1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a male prosthesis and stimulator for use in connection with sexual activities. The male prosthesis and stimulator has particular utility in connection with enhancing stimulation during intercourse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Male prostheses and stimulators are desirable for enhancing stimulation during intercourse. A key objective of a sex act is for both of the involved parties to have a pleasurable experience. In the case of a male and female participant, pleasurable sensations are derived from stimulation of the penis and vaginal walls. Male prostheses and stimulators add to the friction and stimulation of the penis and vaginal walls by increasing the penis""s girth and by the use of a filling within the male prosthesis and stimulator. The movement of the filling against the penis enhances the male participant""s pleasure. The added penis girth, as well as the movement of the filling within the male prosthesis and stimulator, is appealing to the female participant.
The use of male erection facilitation sheaths and methods of use thereof is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,186 to Schwartz discloses male erection facilitation sheaths and methods of use thereof. However, the Schwartz ""186 patent does not have a ridge to receive the O-ring of a condom, and has further drawbacks of requiring user to adjust the contents of the internal chamber using a valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,933 to Reiling discloses a sexual stabilizer and stimulator that is worn on a penis for exciting both partners of a sex act. However, the Reiling ""933 patent does not have an interior filling, and additionally does not have an arctuate shape.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,946 to Hessel discloses a tubular protective device for protection against transfer of infectious matter during sexual intercourse that protects against the transfer of infectious matter during sexual intercourse. However, the Hessel ""946 patent does not have opposing open ends, and cannot enclose a filling.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,523 to Shubin, Sr. discloses a prophylactic and prosthetic device that is a prophylactic device that may also be used as a male sex organ size enhancer. However, the Shubin, Sr. ""523 patent does not have opposing open ends, and also does not have a filling.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 431,865 to Norton et al. discloses a sex enhancer tool that fits around the base of a penis. However, the Norton et al. ""865 patent does not have a tube, and further lacks opposing open ends differing in diameter.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,379 to Sachse discloses an erection aid that stiffens the male member. However, the Sachse ""379 patent does not have a filling, and has the additional deficiency of requiring the user to wrap the erection aid around their penis.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a male prosthesis and stimulator that allows enhancing stimulation during intercourse. The Schwartz ""186 patent make no provision for ridge to receive the O-ring of a condom. The Schwartz ""186 patent requires the user to adjust the contents of the internal chamber using a valve. The Reiling ""933 patent, the Hessel ""946 patent, Shubin, Sr. ""523 patent, and the Sachse ""379 patent do not have an interior filling. The Reiling ""933 patent lacks an arctuate shape. The Hessel ""946 patent and the Shubin, Sr. ""523 patent do not have opposing open ends. The Norton et al. ""865 patent does not have a tube, and further lacks opposing open ends differing in diameter. The Sachse ""379 patent requires the user to wrap the erection aid around their penis.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved male prosthesis and stimulator that can be used for enhancing stimulation during intercourse. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the male prosthesis and stimulator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enhancing stimulation during intercourse.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of male erection facilitation sheaths and methods of use thereof now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved male prosthesis and stimulator, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved male prosthesis and stimulator which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a male prosthesis and stimulator which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a hollow tube with opposing open ends and an interior with a ridge attached to its outer surface.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a filling enclosed by the tube""s interior. The tube may be flexible and have opposing open ends that differ in diameter. The outer surface of the tube may be arctuate in shape. There may be an outer wall and an inner wall that are connected by their opposing ends to enclose a filling. The outer wall and inner wall may be washable. The outer wall and inner wall may be cylindrical or arctuate in shape. The outer wall and inner wall may be sufficiently flexible so that they can be rolled along their circumference to facilitate application and removal of the invention. The outer surface of the outer wall may have an appearance that simulates the color, physical properties, and tactile feel of human flesh, and, when wet with water-soluble fluids, has relatively low friction similar to the human skin that it replicates. The outer surface of the outer wall may be adapted to receive the O-ring of a condom, and the adaptation may comprise a ridge attached to the outer surface of the outer wall. The inner surface of the inner wall may be sufficiently tacky in texture to removably stick to the skin of the male user. The filling may be made of gel, saline solution, and/or beads. The tube and ridge may be made of silicone, polyurethane, polypropylene film, polyethylene terephthalate film, ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer films, ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene, polyester block amides, polyester elastomers, vinyl materials, or latexes. The invention may also be packaged in a sealed package or sealed container. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently current, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved male prosthesis and stimulator that has all of the advantages of the prior art male erection facilitation sheaths and methods of use thereof and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved male prosthesis and stimulator that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved male prosthesis and stimulator that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such male prosthesis and stimulator economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new male prosthesis and stimulator that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a male prosthesis and stimulator for enhancing stimulation during intercourse. This allows the male user to easily apply and remove the male prosthesis and stimulator.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a male prosthesis and stimulator for enhancing stimulation during intercourse. This makes it possible to clean the male prosthesis and stimulator.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a male prosthesis and stimulator for enhancing stimulation during intercourse. This stimulates both the male and the female partner, thereby increasing their pleasure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a male prosthesis and stimulator for enhancing stimulation during intercourse. This permits effective use of a condom with the male prosthesis and stimulator.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved male prosthesis and stimulator for enhancing stimulation during intercourse.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated current embodiments of the invention.